Et ils sont venus
by cashgirl
Summary: voilà la suite que j'ai imaginé à l'épisode 16 de la saison 3


Et ils sont venus…

(one shot)

Marie Laberge ferma le dossier qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

A quoi bon le lire, elle avait parcouru les lignes de ce dossier tant et tant de fois qu'elle le connaissait par cœur à présent.

Marie avait été détachée ici après les événements qui étaient survenus le mois précédant, un élève était venu armée au lycée et avait ouvert le feu sur ses camarades. Cette dramatique affaire avait malheureusement fait deux victimes, le père de l'un des élève ainsi que le tireur lui-même.

Marie avait l'habitude de ce genre d'affaire, elle était l'une des meilleure psychologue dans ce domaine. C'est pourquoi c'est elle qui avait été désignée pour ce rendre au lycée de Tree Hill afin d'aider les élèves a surmonté cette épreuve.

Depuis un mois elle avait vu la quasi-totalité des élèves, à l'exception de six d'entre eux et c'était précisément ceux qu'elle s'était attendu a voir en premier, leurs amis étaient venus mais pas eux.

Il allait falloir qu'elle y remédie au plus vite et elle savait exactement à qui s'adressait.

Quelques heures plus tard on frappa à la porte de la classe où se trouvaient les six individus en question.

Prof : « Entrez ».

Coach : « Veuillez m'excusez pour le dérangement mais je dois m'entretenir avec certain de vos élèves ».

Prof : « Ce n'est rien coach Whitey.

Allez y ».

Coach : « Merci.

Mlle Laberge sort à l'instant de mon bureau. Elle est venue m'informer que certains et certaines d'entre vous n'étaient pas aller la voir alors qu'ils savaient pertinemment qu'il y avait au moins un rendez vous obligatoire avec notre psychologue.

Je pris donc les personnes suivantes de réunirent leurs affaires et de me suivrent.

Peyton Sawyer, Haley James Scott, Rachel Mayle, Micro Mac Phaden et enfin Nathan et Lucas Scott ».

Les six concernés se levèrent et suivirent leur coach en silence jusqu'au bureau de Mlle Laberge.

Coach : « Je n'est qu'un mot à vous dire.

O-bli-ga-toi-re ».

Sur ces paroles il frappa à la porte du bureau et s'effaça pour laisser entrez les six amis.

Psy : « Mlles et Mrs entrez.

Bonjour je me présent je suis Mlle Marie La… ».

Nathan : « Pas la peine de vous présentez, on sait qui vous êtes ».

Psy : « Bien ça me rassure.

Si vous savez qui je suis expliquez moi pourquoi vous n'êtes pas encor venu me voir ?

Vous savez pourtant que c'est obligatoire ».

Rachel : « On en n'avait pas envie ».

Psy : « Vos amis pourtant eux ils sont venus ».

Nathan : « Tant mieux pour eux ».

Psy : « Bon restons en là !

Je ne vous ai pas convoqué pour parler de ça ».

Rachel : « Alors pourquoi est ont ici ? ».

Psy : « Je voulais vous voir pour que l'on prenne rendez vous afin de parler de ce qui ai arrivé ».

Peyton : « Pourquoi ne pas le faire maintenant, puisque apparemment on n'a pas le choix autant en parler tout de suite dans la mesure ou on est déjà là ».

Psy : « Je préférerais vous voir séparément ».

Micro : « Pourquoi ? ».

Haley : « Oui pourquoi ?

Vous avez fait plusieurs séances de groupe il me semble ».

Nathan : « Et puis comme ça on en sera débarrassé ».

Psy : « C'est vrai, mais avec vous c'est différent ».

Micro : « En quoi est ce différent ? ».

Psy : « Vous avez été pris en otages par le tireur, de plus certains d'entre vous le connaissaient bien ».

Micro : « Jimmy ».

Psy : « Pardon ! ».

Micro : « Vous avez dit le tireur or il avait un nom.

Il s'appelait Jimmy Edwards ».

Psy : « Je suis désolée.

Bon c'est d'accords nous allons faire une séance de groupe.

Asseyez vous, mettez vous à l'aise ».

Lucas aida Peyton qui avait encor quelques difficultés pour ce déplacée a s'assoire et tous prirent place dans l'un des divers fauteuils prévu à cet effet qui ornaient la pièce.

Marie nota mentalement qu'a l'exception de Lucas ils avaient tous pris au moins une fois, même brièvement, la parole.

Psy : « Qui veut commencer ?

Mr Scott ».

Nathan : « Lequel ? ».

Psy : « Lucas ».

Lucas : « … ».

Psy : « Je vois.

Quelqu'un d'autre ? ».

Haley : « Qu'est ce qu'ont fait là ?

Qu'attendez vous de nous ? ».

Psy : « Que vous me disiez ce que vous ressentez ».

Rachel : « Vous ne croyez pas que si on avait voulu vous en parlez on seraient venus vous voir ? ».

Psy : « Non pas forcément.

Peut être avez-vous envie d'en parler mais vous avez peur de franchir le pas ».

Nathan : « Et vous croyez que nous forçaient la main et le meilleure des choses à faire ? ».

Psy : « En effet, c'est ce que nous pensons ».

Micro : « Nous ? ».

Psy : « Moi, le directeur, votre coach, les professeurs, vos parents… ».

Micro : « Les adultes en sommes ».

Psy : « On peu dira ça ».

Rachel : « Parce que vous êtes adultes vous croyez forcément savoir ce qu'il y a de mieux pour nous ? ».

Psy : « Oui.

En tout cas on essaye, on fait de notre mieux ».

Nathan : « Pourquoi ? ».

Psy : « Pourquoi quoi ? ».

Nathan : « Pourquoi pensez vous que c'est la meilleure solution pour nous ? ».

Psy : « Parce que on est passé par là nous aussi ».

Micro : « De quoi parlez vous ».

Psy : « De ce que vous vivez. De ce que vous ressentez.

Nous avons étaient des adolescents avant d'être des adultes et contrairement à ce que vous pensez on n'a pas tous oublier ce que ça voulez dire ».

Haley : « Et vous croyez que le problème vient de là ?

Je croyais que l'on étaient là pour parler de Jimmy et de ce qui s'était passé ».

Psy : « C'est exact.

Ce que je voulais dire c'est que ce n'est pas parce que je suis une adulte que je ne peux pas comprendre ce que vous éprouvez.

Moi aussi j'ai été une ado en mon temps ».

... : « … ».

Psy : « Bien et maintenant lequel d'entre vous veux parler de ce qui c'est passer le mois dernier.

D'après ce que je sais quatre d'entre vous on étaient pris en otages par Jim, pouvez vous me dire qui ».

Marie vis les mains de Nathan, Haley , Rachel et Micro se levaient timidement.

Elle pris note que les quatre élèves qui avaient levé la main étaient les quatre qui parlé depuis le début de la séance.

Lucas et Peyton restaient quand à eux toujours obstinément muet.

Psy : « Lequel d'entre vous veux commencer ? ».

Haley : « Que voulez vous savoir ? ».

Psy : « Pour commencer si vous me racontiez comment vous vous êtes retrouvez avec Jim, et ce que vous avez ressentis quand vous avez compris qu'il était le tireur ».

Rachel : «C'était la panique alors comment voulez vous que l'on sache comment on c'est retrouvaient avec lui.

Il y a eu un coup de feu, on s'est mis à l'abri, il a dû profité de la confusion qui régnée pour se glisser parmis nous.

Aucun d'entre nous n'avez vu le tireur, on n'avaient aucun moyen de savoir que c'était lui ».

Psy : « Et quand il a sortis son arme qu'avez-vous éprouvez ? ».

Nathan : « De l'impuissance ».

Haley : « De l'incompréhension ».

Micro : « De la tristesse ».

Rachel : « De la peur ».

Marie vis que Lucas et Peyton ne participer toujours pas à la conversation, elle se décida à leur forcer un peu la main.

Psy : « Et pour vous, comment les choses se sont elles passaient ? ».

Lucas : « … ».

Peyton : « … ».

Psy : « Vous êtes bien conscient que c'est une séance obligatoire et que si vous ne participez pas vous seraient obligés de revenir ».

Peyton : « Peur. Incompréhension. Colère. Tristesse. Douleur ».

Psy : « C'est ce que vous avez ressentis Peyton ?

Contre qui ? Contre Jim ? ».

Peyton : « Pour Jim, pour moi, pour les autres, pour Lucas, pour vous aussi ».

Psy : « Expliquez moi ».

Peyton : « L'incompréhension pour Jim parce que je n'ai pas compris comment il en était arrivé là.

La peur pour Nathan, Haley, Micro et les autres que je savais encor dans le lycée.

La tristesse pour moi, même si je ne sais pas pourquoi.

La douleur pour Lucas, pour ce qu'il avait déjà perdu et pour ce qu'il allait perdre plus tard même si à ce moment là je ne le savait pas encor ».

Psy : « Et la colère ?».

Peyton : « Contre vous ».

Psy : « Moi ? ».

Peyton : « Oui et non.

Vous les adultes en général parce que vous n'avez rein fait pour empêcher une telle chose de se produire ».

Psy : « Vous avez une façon étonnante de concevoir le vie Mlle Sawyer ».

Peyton : « Moi ? ».

Psy : « Oui. Vous.

Ne croyez vous pas qu'il aurait été plus normal d'avoir peur pour vos amis, d'éprouvez de la douleur pour vous, pour votre blessure, d'être triste pour Lucas et enfin d'être en colère contre Jim » .

Peyton : « Peut être ».

Rachel : « Vous avez dit que c'est ce qui aurait été normal d'éprouvé mais rien n'était normal ».

Psy : « Et vous qu'avait vous ressentis pour Jim une fois le choc passer ? ».

Nathan : « De la tristesse… ».

Haley : « …pour Jim ».

Rachel : « Il était si… ».

Micro : « …seul… ».

Nathan : « …et si… ».

Rachel : « …triste ».

Haley : « Il n'était pas en colère ».

Micro : « Il avait peur… ».

Nathan : « …de souffrir… ».

Rachel : « …d'être seul… ».

Micro : « …de vivre ».

Haley : « Je ne crois pas qu'il est vraiment voulu nous faire du mal. Je crois que rien n'était prémédité, il a agit sous le coup de l'émotion et ensuite il s'est laissé dépasser par les évènements.

Il ne contrôlait plus rien.

Mais il ne nous voulais aucun mal j'en suis sur ».

Psy : « Vraiment ?

Il a pourtant tué un homme.

Qui dit qu'il n'aurait pas était capable de faire la même chose avec vous ? ».

Nathan : « Il ne l'a pas fait.

Il avait tout le loisir d'agir et pourtant il n'a rien fait ».

Psy : « Peut être avait il peur de ce que la police ferait s'il s'en prenait à l'un d'entre vous ».

Micro : « Non ».

Haley : « Vous n'étiez pas là ».

Rachel : « Vous ne savez pas ».

Nathan : « Quand il a cru que la police avait investit le lycée, il est partis, il nous a laissé derrière lui.

Il aurait pu prendre l'un d'entre nous pour se protégé, pour qu'ils ne lui fassent aucun mal ».

Rachel : « Mais il n'a rien fait ».

Psy : « Pourquoi a votre avis ? ».

Rachel : « Il était résigné ».

Psy : « Résigné ? ».

Micro : « A mourir ».

Psy : « Il a pourtant tué un homme ».

Haley : « Vous recommencez ».

Psy : « A faire quoi ? ».

Haley : « A désignez les gens comme si ils n'étaient pas important, vous les désignez de manière impersonnelle. Le tireur, l'homme. C'était pourtant des êtres humains à part entière.

Jim un ado mal dans sa peau et Keith un homme aimant et aimé et surtout le père de Lucas ».

Psy : « Je suis navrée.

Et vous Lucas vous n'avez rien à dire ».

Lucas : « Ils sont arrivés ».

Psy : « Qui ? ».

Lucas : « Ceux qui devaient venir.

Les journalistes, les psychologues, les intellectuels et les hommes politiques. Tous vont essayez de comprendre, mais ils ne le pourront pas et le plus triste dans cette histoire c'est que plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant.

Nous allons changés, nous avons tous irrémédiablement changer alors a quoi bon faire comme si tout était comme avant, ce n'est qu'une illusion.

On ne peux malheureusement pas vivre dans les rêves ».

Psy : « C'est ce que vous aimeriez ? Vivre dans un rêve ».

Lucas : « Oui ».

En disant ses mots Lucas c'était rapproché de Peyton, ils se tenaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Toue comme Nathan et Haley, Micro et Rachel c'est ainsi qu'ils faisaient bloc.

Ensemble…

Lucas : « Avant j'avais des certitudes ».

Psy : « Lesquelles ?».

Lucas : « D'être le premier à partir, le premier à mourir.

Et puis il y a eu Jim. Il a tué mon père, il c'est donné la mort, alors aujourd'hui je ne sais plus ce que je dois croire ».

Psy : « Pourquoi pensiez vous que vous seriez le premier a mourir ? ».

Lucas : « Parce que je suis malade ».

Psy : « Et ça ne vous effraie pas ».

Lucas : « Non ».

Psy : « Vous devriez avoir peur pourtant.

Il n'est pas évident de vivre en se disant que l'on va mourir ».

Lucas : « Il est plus facile d'accepter sa propre mort que celle des autres ».

Psy : « Vraiment ? ».

Lucas : « Oui.

Quand on meurt c'est finit, il n'y a plus rien, on éprouve plus rien mais quand se sont les autres qui meurent alors on reste seul avec notre douleur, c'est beaucoup plus difficile a vivre ».

Psy : « Pourtant vous n'êtes pas seul ».

Peyton : « Bien sur qu'on est seul.

Malgré les amis, malgré la famille on est toujours seul face à la douleur, on ne peux pas la partager ».

Psy : « C'est se que vous croyez ? ».

Rachel : « C'est évident.

Regardez Jim , il a essayé de se décharger de sa douleur, de nous la faire comprendre, de nous la faire partager mais ça n'a pas marché.

Alors il c'est suicidé ».

Psy : « Ca vaut dire que vous comprenez ce qui l'a poussé a agir ? ».

Nathan : « On ne comprend pas pourquoi il a pris une arme ».

Micro : « Pourquoi il a tiré ».

Haley : « Pourquoi il a tué Keith ».

Peyton : « Mais on comprend… ».

Lucas : « Pourquoi il a mis un terme à sa vie ».

Psy : « Et à l'heure d'aujourd'hui qu'est ce que vous ressentez ? ».

Rachel : « On a écouté Jim.

On a compris sa douleur même si on n'as pas pu la partager ».

Nathan : « On sait qu'il n'était pas le seul, qu'il y a plein d'autres Jim au lycée ».

Haley : « Pourtant malgré se qui c'est passé personne n'a essayé de changer quoique se soit ».

Micro : « Les intellos sont toujours des névrosés qui se droguent, les sportifs les rois du lycée qui finiront alcolos et sans emploi à 21 ans avec leurs pom-pom girls de petites amies qui seront devenues obèses et aigries.

On continus a évolué en groupe comme avant et les jeunes comme Jim continu a être ignoré et maltraité ».

Rachel : « On a compris ce qui est arrivé et pourquoi c'est arrivé mais on a rien changé ».

Psy : « Pourquoi ? ».

Peyton : « Parce que rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant, on est différent les gens, les choses et les évènements sont différents mais nous on ne veut pas que ça change ».

Nathan : « Alors on continu comme si de rien n'était ».

Haley : « On répète les mêmes erreurs ».

Micro : « Et bientôt un autre Jim complètement perdu et effrayé viendras armé au lycée et fera à nouveau d'innocentes victimes comme Keith ou Jim ».

Lucas : « Et ils reviendrons, ceux qui doivent venir.

Les journalistes, les psychologues, les intellectuels et les hommes politiques. Tous essayeront de comprendre mais ils ne le pourront pas ».

Peyton : « Et le plus triste dans cette histoire c'est que rien ne sera jamais plus jamais comme avant même si en apparence rien n'aura changé ».

Psy : « Pour vous Jim et une victime ».

Rachel : « Avant de partir Jim nous a dit une chose ».

Psy : « Que vous a-t-il dit ? ».

Micro : « Aux yeux de tous je vais passer pour un monstre mais vous pour qui passerez vous ? ».

Psy : « Et vous avez la réponse à cette question ? ».

Haley : « Oui ».

Nathan : « Elle est plus qu'évidente ».

Psy : « Quel est elle ? ».

Lucas : « Nous ?

Nous sommes les coupables… ».

**FIN**

**Et voilà c'est finit j'espère que cela vous a plus.**

**Laissez moi des reviews pour me faire par de vos impressions bonnes ou mauvaises !**


End file.
